


Two Yuuris are batter than one!

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Katsuki Yuuri, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor is delighted, Yuuri is embarrassed, surrogacy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: "Yuuri," Viktor said without taking his eyes off the younger version of his husband, and both Yuuri turned to see him. "I hope not to be wrong, but I've seen enough anime to know that this is a 'Japanese thing'."AKA: Soulmate AU where, when soulmates have a stable relationship, they have a visit from the past.





	Two Yuuris are batter than one!

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this prompt in many fanfics, but it's always 16-years-old Viktor who's visits them (and adult Viktor disappears), so I wanted to write something different and is 12-years-old Yuuri the one who visited them, and adult Yuuri is having to see himself worship his husband xD
> 
> Versión en Español [aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/566342643-prompts-viktuuri-prompt-6-almas-gemelas-viaje-en)

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov looked at himself, but not in front of a mirror as one would normally do, but he looked at his younger version of himself, which would probably be like 10 years old; that had appeared in the middle of the living room of his apartment, apparently by magic.

Due to the face of terror with which the small Yuuri looked at 'himself', the adult Yuuri knew that the boy would surely have burst into tears if it weren't because of Makkachin that came up to lick his face.

Now little Yuuri smiled and petted the poodle with confidence, but the shy look towards his adult counterpart was still holding. However, after noticing the other person in the room, his brown eyes went sporadically to the silver-haired man, who was also looking at him curiously.

The adult Yuuri gave a long sigh and put a hand to his temple, thinking that, if it wasn't because he suddenly remembered an old Japanese legend, surely he would think that Viktor would have found a Japanese boy who look alike him and tried to play a joke on him.

"Yuuri," Viktor said without taking his eyes off the younger version of his husband, and both Yuuri turned to see him. "I hope not to be wrong, but I've seen enough anime to know that this is a 'Japanese thing'."

"... Yes, I also believe that this is something that only happens in Japan." The dark-haired man answered while adjusting his glasses. "I've heard of this before. It happens when soulmates have a stable relationship; they have the visit of the young version of one of them. And don't ask me why it happens, I really don't know. Even when my parents told me that my mother's girl version visited them, I thought they were joking." He shrugged. "And even though we're in Russia, I guess it also affects us because I'm Japanese."

"Soul... mates?" Viktor repeated, blinking slowly at the same time a heart-shaped smile spread from his lips. "Yuuri! Do you mean that you and me are soulmates!?" He exclaimed holding a hand to his chest and teary eyes. "Oh, my God! I'm married to my soulmate!" Then he ran to his husband to hug him and kiss him effusiveness.

The younger Yuuri blushed and looked away, hugging Makkachin to hide his little red face in the dog's brown fur.

"Vi-Viktor! The-there are children here!" Yuuri said pointing out to 'himself'.

"Viktoru?" The boy finally spoke, looking up. Then the older Yuuri realized that they were talking all the time in Russian, and obviously, the child wouldn't have understood them. "Is he the Viktoru who I think he is?"

"Oh? At that age you already knew me, Yuuri?" Viktor inquired in Japanese as he turned away from the adult Yuuri to approach the little one and kneel in front of him, surprising the child who took a couple of seconds to understand that his idol spoke in his own language. "That’s weird. I thought you were a little bigger the first time you saw me skate."

"Um... I'm 12 years old." The little one murmured, blushing again.

"Oh... I also thought I was younger." The adult Yuuri said with surprise. He didn't remember himself so small. But it might be because of the 5 years he spend in America, where teenagers looked and dressed like adults, just like Russian teenagers.

"Awww! But you look like if you were 8 years old!" Viktor said tenderly. "Japanese and their wonderful eternal youth. I'm so envy!"

"Are... are you really Viktoru Nikiforofu?" He inquired shyly, and the silver-haired man nodded, and he curiously poked with a finger the boy's cheeks. "Oh... That's mean... I'm Viktoru Nikiforofu's soulmate!" He said, surprisingly with his brown eyes shining and a pleased smile.

Oh. Yuuri realized that his younger version must have legend fresh in his memory. And that explained why he had calmed down immediately after appearing in the house of 'two strangers' and a poodle... And apparently little Yuuri still didn't know about Makkachin (which was a relief since he wouldn't ask for Vicchan).

"I... I'm your biggest fan!" The boy shouted suddenly, startling both adults who didn't expect such a statement and less with such devotion.

The silver-haired man stopped poke his cheeks, and then looked at the boy with his blue eyes wide open. A mixture of emotions was pouring into Viktor's chest. Not only he had just learned that Yuuri was his soulmate, but now he could confirm that his husband had been his biggest fan since childhood. And that made Viktor feel extremely happy.

"Oh, my God... You're so adorable!" Viktor took the younger Yuuri in his arms and squeezed him affectionately. The boy took a couple of seconds to return the hug. "Yuuri, can we adopt you?"

At that, the older Yuuri laughed.

"No, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Also, I'm sure my child version will go at any time. From what I remember, this 'visit' shouldn't last more than a few hours."

"Aww, what a shame." Viktor sighed in disappointment, but soon he smiled again. "Oh! Can I show him your medals? Do you think future will change if he see them?"

"Uh..." Yuuri put a finger to his chin and looked at the ceiling, a habit that had stuck on him because of his husband. "I think nothing will happen. As far as I know, we will remember the visit, but he won't... So I don't think it will change the future." Yuuri said trying to sound confident, but he had to admit that he was a bit afraid to see how past Yuuri would react if he saw a bit of their future.

Did he had expectations of himself at that age? He didn't remember.

"My... medals?" The small Yuuri repeated in disbelief. "Medals on... ice skating?"

"Yes! My Yuuri has three gold and one silver medals on the Grand Prix Final!" Viktor said proudly, and the younger Yuuri made a gasp sound. "Wait. This is confusing. You two are my Yuuris." Still hugging the boy, he also put a finger to his chin as he thought. "I know! I will call you Yuu-chan, that’s okay?"

"Yes, it's fine." Yuu-chan smiled and nodded. But he gave a small squeak when Viktor got up from the floor and carried him.

"Yuuri, solnyshko, could you call Yurio and tell him that his training is canceled today while I show Yuu-chan our medals?"

"Sure. But I think Yurio won't be happy about this." He said and laughed as he went to get his phone from their room.

"Who is Yurio?" He heard Yuu-chan ask as they headed to the trophy room with Makkachin behind them.

After calling Yurio and giving him a vague explanation of why there would be no training that day, and after receiving some shouting from the blond man, Yuuri hung up the call and went to find his husband and the boy.

"Oh, I look so cool! I'm really wearing your Juniors outfit!" Yuu-chan exclaimed, and Yuuri, alarmed, rushed to the room.

"Viktor! Don't show him the Eros routine!" He warned in Russian as he hurried through the door, but his husband laughed.

"I just showed him a picture." He answered in Japanese, with that image on his phone screen and then put it back in his pants pocket. Then he took one of the gold medals from the cabinets and hung it on the boy's neck, who blushed. "And yes, Yuu-chan, you'll look very handsome and cool when you grow up." He kissed his cheek and the boy giggled.

After seeing that scene, Yuuri couldn't help but be touched. The soft look and bright smile that Viktor gave to his younger counterpart was probably the most adorable thing the Japanese man had seen his husband do for a long time. It was almost the same face that he had when play with Makkachin. But Yuuri understood that this time had a different meaning.

Viktor and Yuuri had married three years ago, and had already talked about having children. However, they hadn't yet reached any agreement due to the distraction of their training. Viktor, at 31 years old, was already retired from figure skating; but he was still his coach and now Yurio's (under Yakov's supervision), and Yuuri, on the verge of turning 28, was in his last season, so he knew that, being both retired, they would come back to that topic soon.

"I can't believe it..." Yuu-chan murmured as he held between his little hands "his" gold medal from last year Grand Prix Final, with a smile adorning his face. "This is so great! Not only I will compete against Viktoru, but he is also my soul mate, my coach, and I will be even better than him!"

Yuuri put his hands to his face, dying of embarrassment, while Viktor laughed delightedly. Yuu-chan was still small and didn't have a social filter about what it was okay to say or not aloud.

Yuuri didn't felt like a better skater than his husband, since he only had three gold medals (not counting Nationals and Worlds, and even then Viktor still had more achievements than him), but he didn't feel inferior to him either. Yuuri had already learned not to compare himself with anyone and to value himself more. And maybe there were times when his anxiety made him doubt, but his husband was always happy to remind him that he was still the best skater in Japan and that he loved him unconditionally.

Viktor continued to show Yuu-chan the medals and trophies that both skaters possessed and filled the entire room, while Yuuri watched them amused, not wanting to intervene too much.

Yuuri had no questions to ask himself, and the questions that Yuu-chan could have about him, Viktor was answering them before the Japanese man could open his mouth. In addition, Yuuri could sense that his child counterpart was having the best moment of his short life and, although he would surely forget it, Viktor would surely remember him forever.

"Someone is hungry." Viktor crooned playfully after he heard the boy's stomach growl, and Yuu-chan, flushed with embarrassment, nodded. "Yuuri, how about you cook katsudon for our little guest? I know you shouldn't eat it during training, but today is a special day."

Yuuri didn't even hesitate to say yes, because he loved katsudon and would never lose a chance to eat, it even if it meant having to work extra to lose that weight, and especially because Yuu-chan's face lit up when he heard the name of the dish.

Yuuri let Viktor continue to take care of the child and went to the kitchen. About an hour later, he called them to eat. And while enjoying the katsudon, the Japanese man could see how Viktor was now asking questions to Yuu-chan, from such simple things as his favorite color, his hobbies, the animes he liked to see, to asking him to tell him stories about his family. The boy answered things that Yuuri honestly didn't remember anymore, but he felt good about remembering them ... even if that meant he had to hear himself fanboying over his husband.

"I'm sleepy..." Yuu-chan murmured with a yawn when they finished eating, and Viktor guided him to the sofa to lie down, and it didn't took him a long time to close his eyes to fall asleep.

Somehow, Yuuri knew that the visit was over.

"Aww... He doesn't appear in photos..." Viktor said with disappointment after trying to take pictures of the child, but the camera didn't capture him. Then he sat down next to Yuu-chan and stroked his black hair until he began to fade...

When the boy disappeared just as he had appeared in front of them, the silver-haired man gave a sigh that Yuuri understood was nostalgic.

"Viktor?" Yuuri sat next to him, right where his child counterpart had previously been, and hugged him around the waist.

"Yuuri ..." He rested his head on his husband's shoulder and sighed again. "I want a baby." Yuuri immediately tensed, because he didn't expect that comment. Although he immediately relaxed again with the next thing he heard. "A baby with your face, with your eyes... or with your hair."

"Oh... you mean... find a surrogate mother?"

"Yes..." He raised his blue eyes and looked at Yuuri with all the love he felt for him. "I know we talked about adoption last time, but... I really want a tiny Yuuri. A baby from you."

Yuuri smiled, reached out and stroked his husband's left cheek tenderly.

"Well, we have a little problem here, since I want a tiny Viktor." Viktor laughed.

"We can have two. One yours and one mine. Now that we will both be retired, we will have more time for a large family. But I want my chibi Yuuri first." He conditioned before kissing his husband, who gladly returned the kiss. "Do you agree with that?"

"I... I really like that idea." He said sincerely, and they both smiled.

By the time Yuuri got his fourth and final gold medal in a Grand Prix Final, a baby was already on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [tumblr!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
